My Life Wont be average AGAIN!
by onedreamfox
Summary: In an average house on an average street there lived an average young lady with a boring job until one peculiar night when a black out occurs she is left with Merlin and Arthur and Four knights of the round table, the Avenges Loki, The doctor and Sherlock and John. Will she live to see another 20 years or not.


**Hello First Fanfiction and I hope you like it, please no harsh judgments. I hope my OC is not a Marysue and Garswood does exist Google map it,the primary there was my primary school. English facts should be right since I am British and I do live in England. Anyhow I will update here and there, maybe more if I have enough time or inspiration. By the way I am not trying to become and author this is plain fun for me. This will have Doctor who (little knowledge on it), Merlin, Sherlock and avengers.**

**Disclaimer: everything goes to the right owner except me OC. **

**Dream Fox x**

* * *

I, Hannah Rachel Jones aged 24, live in an average village named Garswood on the border of St Helens and Wigan which comes under Merseyside...I think. I lead an average life as a local writer and artiest, I also spend my free time at the average girl guides on Tuesdays. I have average bluish black hair and blue eyes; I wear average skinny jeans and average t-shirts with diffrent logos, TV/book/film or animals on them. In total I live an ordinary, boring average domestic life in a quiet village in the middle of nowhere. And I am happy living this life.

Yet I wasn't expecting this story to happen in my life, no in fact I don't think anyone does expect this to happen in their life.

I live in a large spacious house with a large garden; the house was the largest in Garswood. I had just come in from and interview with the local primary's head teacher. God I hated my job, when I was younger I wanted to be a comic artiest that dream curled up and died somewhere in the past during high school, now I can only watch marvel films and read the comics. In fact I was watching the avengers at this point in time with a large bowl of butter toffee pop corn and scrolling through a Merlock fanfiction. I felt the soft tails of my two black and white cats, Magnus and Misto. Misto had a lot more white than Magnus, Both cats were brothers and they were my companions since my ex left me.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the power went off on the street. Great I thought ass I rose and blindly went to find a torch. When found the torch gave off a low dim light making everything look spooky, I grabbed a cat and was walking back to my leather couch when a loud bang then crash came from my wine cellar I jumped when I noticed when amber and green eyes were staring at me "so it's not the cats in the cellar, god I am so scared" I whimpered slowly as I grabbed a cricket bat from beside the fridge and slowly turned the cellar key before grabbing, the now deciding to work, torch.

I took long deep breaths which shook to my annoyance before clutching my cricket bat tightly and creeping into the cellar. The lights seemed to come back on in the living room and kitchen this gave me more confidence that I would be able to see who was in my house or wine cellar since they were in my wine cellar not house. No concentrate Han there is more important things than focusing on where the trespasser is, like who they are. I pulled the cord that connected to the bright light bulb in the room as the bright light came on I saw pools of my favourite wines on the floor, no I wasn't heavy drinker I just liked my wine. In front of my eyes were backs of heads that turned towards holding very big weapons that would do worse than my cricket bat, so I naturally drop the bat and hands up.

Somehow I had gotten into the dining room and one of these crocks had duct taped me to a chair. "What is you gender?" the voice sounded familiar yet I couldn't place it, I flinched as a very bright lamp was pointed in my face "I am female" I replied rather dryly to the interviewer

"Now we know what you like when you're telling the truth can you answer these questions. Name and age" he barked

"Hannah Rachel Jones, 24" I replied

"Who do you work for?" he asked

"St Helens star, a newspaper company for the local area" I answered

"How did we get here?" He was strongly looking for an answer

"Honestly sir, I don't know I was watching a film and reading on my laptop when the power went down after a large flash. Can we have more light please so I know who you are" I asked and lights went on. In front of me was Sherlock Holmes looking annoyed as his hand brushed raven curls out his face , next to him was John Watson and next to him the 11th doctor, behind them stood The Avengers, with Loki, and after them Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine. All of them looked annoyed at me but I just blinked wordlessly.

After an hour of begging I had been let out of the duct tape and was cleaning the wine in the wine cellar. They better give me something of theirs after me losing my pressure vintage wine. After cleaning the red and rose wine puddles I storm up the cellar stairs to the group, who had the cheek to eat my pop corn, "I hope you give me something after you ruthlessly destroy my prised wine and half of which are priceless" I snapped at the group, I had gotten over their arrival after remembering they destroyed MY wine. They looked shocked at my outburst after I slammed myself down next to the cheerful doctor who was playing with a pack of cards. I ended up having a pile of different things on my knee that were pretty cool but most I would sell to get the replicable bottles back. It had taken the rest of the night for me to forgive them and it was in the middle of the night that I decied to accommodate them and find clothes in the morning a head. In fact that would be a good start most could wear what they came in dome would have to borrow my ex's clothes.

It was pretty when I awoke I mean I was feeding a lot what meant I had no food in by the time breakfast was done, YAY food shopping and clothes shopping. I set the table with different juices and different foods before placing plates and forks down. The first person to rise and change into my ex's clothes was Merlin. "Hello there Merlin, I hope you are hungry because I think I cooked too much" I smiled warmly I liked Merlin he was kind and funny especially now he was wearing my ex's stuff what made him look very thin "You are feeding nights I would not worry Hannah" Merlin and me had small chat last night what meant we were on good terms and after feeding the cats, I sat next to him to eat the still quiet hot bacon and sausages and have small conversation about today's plans. The next to wake was John he looked like a hedgehog his hair was spiked up "John we are going clothes shopping today do you think you can persuade Sherlock to come down from dress shirts and pants to jeans and t-shirts?" I asked, John replied with stuffing his mouth chuckling and nodding his head, we carried on talking about the annoying childish people in our lives, while Arthur Gracefully fell down the stairs onto Percival, who fell on to Leon, who fell on to Lancelot, that finally caused Gwaine to go head first in the doctor with his lips going smack on to the doctors the whole house erupted in laughter. With the Gwaine and the doctor storming into the kitchen red.

Life will never be Average until this bunch of loonies leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading x**


End file.
